


Ich liebe Dich

by DarknesSonata



Series: The German Patient [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Germancest, M/M, OC/Germany(Hetalia), References to Hitler, Weimar Germany
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknesSonata/pseuds/DarknesSonata
Summary: “Bruder, what is love?”“Happiness of eternal moments as well as misery of lofty deepness."1920. PruGer. OCxGermany
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: The German Patient [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078739
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

基尔伯特自柯尼斯堡回到柏林时已经是晚上八点多，接近九点了。虽然按照柏林人已然堕落的生活习惯这会儿还不算晚。不过对于他来说，现在已经是要准备休息的时候了。但是，不，他还不能休息，基尔伯特一边走路一边揉捏因眼压而僵硬酸痛的鼻梁。走到火车站门口，在汽车黑压压的虫群里搜索政府为他配置的那辆专车。期间一个嘴里叼着香烟浑身香水味的年轻男妓晃晃悠悠地走过来拉活，结果被基尔伯特一把推到一边，险些倒在地上。

“滚，或者进监狱。”

基尔伯特沉声说道，他不清楚自己流露出了怎样的眼神，但那个年轻人凝望着他血红色的双眼，看起来既恐惧又渴慕。他的嘴唇打着哆嗦，双腿也一样，像是不清楚自己应该逃走还是应该拥抱基尔伯特。最终，另一个年轻的男妓跑过来，紧紧抱着同伴离开了。

“喂，拜尔施密特先生！”

基尔伯特转向声音的方向。一个中年司机站在汽车旁边招手。他向着那两个年轻人离去的方向最后看了一眼，愤恨地咬紧牙关以忍住唾弃的欲望，走向来接他的汽车。

路上没人说话，但这段旅程并不安静。猩红的天际传来深沉的雷鸣声。没过多久，一道闪电划破堆满乌云的天空，接着又是阵雷鸣，几滴雨打到车窗上以后就再没了下文。

基尔伯特不喜欢这样。那稀稀落落的雨水，阵势庞大但没有结果的雷和闪电，还有堵在马路上的汽车，它们跟从地里长出来的一样突然出现。这些景象，还有那如同乌鸦鸣叫的喇叭声只让他觉得不祥。

他本来应该趁着路上的时间构思一下未来关于东普鲁士的政策，这样等见到路德维希之后就能节省一点商讨的时间——现在的局势下时间一点也不等人。基尔伯特突然想起乡间传说中被女巫诅咒的妖树。它们的根在土壤蔓延，汲取生命；枝杈向天空伸展，遮蔽阳光。那些似是而非的不祥意象就这样在心中滋长出不安，让他无法集中精神思考。基尔伯特深深叹了口气。

“请问我能吸烟吗？”  
“可以，请便。”  
“谢谢。”

基尔伯特从衣兜里拿出香烟，用打火机点燃后将窗户摇下。他没有立刻吸烟，而是看着鲜红的火光一点点吞噬烟草，将其变成灰黑色的灰烬。等到火烧到中间时，他只吸了一口便将其熄灭在烟灰缸里。但是这回燃烧的烟草没有烧尽那繁杂的思绪，为理性开辟出道路，反而让他的意识陷入了更深重的混沌，颅侧不住跳痛。基尔伯特烦闷地深吸一口气，干脆闭上双眼休憩起来。

过了不知多久，基尔伯特终于到达了跟路德维希的共同寓所。就在他刚刚打开大门的时候，黑暗中传来了电话铃尖锐的声响。

路德维希的缺席，黑暗，作响的电话。

他一拳砸开电灯，迈着沉重的步子走到电话前拽起听筒。

“基尔伯特·拜尔施密特先生，”电话那段是内线接线员，此时她的声音听起来略带惊恐，“米特区警察队长阿德勒·诺依曼请求与您通话，下面为您接线。”  
————————————

路德维希也不清楚事情是怎么开端的，就像他也不知道自己在战争中是怎么又势如破竹的胜利走向失败，走向近乎亡国的惨淡结局一样。从过去到现在的一切都仿佛噩梦中才会出现的景象，恐怖怪异又不合常理——至少是他在自己短暂的生命中领会的常理。

但是这不能阻止他的潜意识在酒后的梦里，在毒品的幻觉里，在性快感的浪潮里自行运转，计算一切的起源和结果，仿佛永动的巴贝奇计算机。咔嚓，咔嚓，齿轮旋转，机括穿过打孔的纸片。咔嚓，咔嚓，剪刀开合，剪掉一个个年轻人的头发。咔嚓，咔嚓，他拿着硬纸板切碎白色的晶体，用烟蒂点燃后深吸迷醉的烟气。

是的，就是它。那些白色的晶体。拜耳公司的伟大发明。通向光明未来的钥匙。医治疼痛和抑郁的灵药。那是视察药厂时工程师对他说的话。

“治疗抑郁？”

“是的，先生！”另一位化学家回答道，双眼放光，“它的功效非常强大，对人体几乎无害，最重要的是不像吗啡那样有强烈的成瘾性！”

路德维希看着那些准备包装起来的药品点点头。刻意把话题导向进出口情况，原料来源等等无害又没那么诱人的话题上。他装模作样地附和或提问，竭力营造出一副独立，专业又自信的模样。视察结束以后，他在领导者的注视下和工厂的管理者握手。然后是那两位年轻的专业人员，就在手掌交握的时候，那位化学家偷偷把一个小瓶子渡到了路德维希的手里。

他收下了那份馈赠——不然还能怎么样呢。他不能当场拒绝，这样肯定会害得那两个小伙子丢掉饭碗，特别是在现在这种艰难的环境下。所以路德维希偷着将那个瓶子放进衣兜，但也没在回去以后将其处理掉。

抑郁？他没有那种病症，或者说他没有时间去抑郁。全新的共和国的内政外交工作需要他投入全部的精力。立法，经济政策，国防，还有……议会和党派。他确实按照基尔伯特期盼的那样独当一面了。他会与人磋商，并试着推行自己的想法。某种意义上他自由了。但是面对这些纷乱的事情和各怀鬼胎的人，自由似乎也不那么甜美了。

更别提自此之后他跟基尔伯特好像也疏远了一点。

早在第二帝国的时代，路德维希就已经是唯一的国家象征了。但是那时他年纪还小，实际上许多事务都是基尔伯特与他共同处理的。而现在第二帝国已经不复存在，凡尔赛合约也将基尔伯特的权利限制在了普鲁士自由邦的范围内，可即便如此，他还和帝国时代一样，是军人们，尤其是高级军官的精神领袖。

路德维希绝对不会质疑基尔伯特对他的忠诚，基尔伯特也绝对不会质疑路德维希对他的信任。但是现在基尔伯特时常要在普鲁士邦各地游走，有时候还要去已成飞地的东普鲁士。他们现在聚少离多。而每次独自面对那些经历过旧时代的人们时，路德维希都觉得束手无策。他们在会议前向他致意，行礼的姿态和问候的敬语分毫不差。但是这不代表他们不会向他投来讥诮的目光，伴随着遮遮掩掩的私语。

我知道你们在想什么，我也知道你们想看见的是谁。路德维希在致辞结束后清了清嗓子——紧扣脖子的领带让他喉咙发痒。但现在真的是民主政治的时代了，是我的时代，先生们。

接下来持续了一整天的会议抽空了他的力气，还有一切无生命之物的力气。因为路德维希不得不看着议员先生们在会议上争吵不休甚至大打出手，而他几次试图弥合争端都收效甚微。国会大厦空荡荡的，走廊里的灯熄灭了，其他办公室的也是。只有路德维希那间还明晃晃地亮着。他靠在厚实的办公椅上，看着天花板上的吊灯投下无情的白光。白色的墙壁，棕黑色的陈设，猩红的地毯，一切颜色都刺眼得毫不宽恕，一切形状都和刀子一样尖锐，扎得他眼球发疼。但同时一切又都是安静的，静止的，好像连空气也不再流动了。就在此时，路德维希突然感觉到了极致的孤寂，它像真空一样令人窒息，像武器一样能置人死地。

他在这寂静里听见了那些细碎低语，同时好像有无数人的指头戳在他的脊梁上。他又想起了白天，他的呼声淹没在嘈杂的大厅里，就像此时他的孤独也被不可名状的，更深沉的孤寂所吞噬。

在这沉寂之中，路德维希听见一个细小的声音问他基尔伯特去哪了。

也许在科隆，也许在柯尼斯堡。路德维希准备翻找最近的电报，然而他的手在碰到抽屉把手时顿住了。

别去想他，别去依靠他。另一个深沉的声音说道。

路德维希在惊悚之中从空荡的办公室逃到最近的娱乐场，人声鼎沸的Haus Vaterland。他看着衣不蔽体的异国女人在舞台上肆意展示自己肤色深沉又丰满肉感的躯体，而德意志的公民们在舞场里疯笑，有的女孩甚至不比舞台上的那些穿得更多。然而那里地狱般的景象让他更孤独，也更茫然了：几十年间克己的学习与工作是为了什么？那场他们投入一切，为在欧洲撕咬出生存空间的战争又是为什么？为了失败？还有失败后的放纵和堕落？

路德维希将这些问题就着酒精一点点咽下去，但是没法消化。他不能理解，也不想再观看这里的景象。然而就在准备结账离开的时候，他碰到了那个丢在衣兜里的小药瓶。治疗抑郁的灵药。  
————————————  


“四号？我的上帝！作为一个新手你也太猛了。”

有人在亲吻他的额头，细碎的黑色胡茬扎在眼皮上。血流冲击着耳膜，快感冲刷着大脑，阴茎冲撞着身体。

————————————  
棕色头发的脑袋埋在他敞开的衬衫间，眼泪打湿了他的皮肤。哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇一遍亲吻他的胸膛一边不住地发出低喃：“为什么你不爱我……为什么……”

然而路德维希还没来得及安慰，一道刺眼的白光便打在了他的脸上。而依靠在身上的年轻人则被警察撕扯开，交合在一起的下身也因此分离。另一位中年警察赶在路德维希倒下之前扶住了他。与那几位年轻警察不同，他的神色看不出厌恶，更多的是紧张和敬畏。

这也应该是继第一次之后，路德维希头一次觉出恐惧。


	2. Chapter 2

“您好，基尔伯特·拜尔施密特大人。很抱歉——”

“有什么话请直接说。”

“是的。”电话那头的人清了清嗓子，“我是风纪道德部的警察，今天例行巡查的时候抓捕了两位犯人，其中一位……”

那边突然不说话了。在对方沉重又不稳定的呼吸声里，基尔伯特点着了一支烟，“是谁？”

窗外又响起低沉的雷鸣，电话里也传来一声，他的心开始急促地跳动。

“到底是谁？”答案呼之欲出。但是他得听见别人告诉他。

“是……与您地位相当的另一位大人。”

“不可能。”

基尔伯特本能地否认道。吸了一口烟后，他将其摔进书桌上充作烟灰缸的铁盘子里，火星四溅，接着无意识地将其捻起再重重碾压，烟身几乎为此折断。

“无论如何……有劳您来确认一下。”电话那头的声音由软弱逐渐坚定，“我无意藐视法律，大人。但我不认为这是我能决定的事情。”

基尔伯特没有回答，也没有挂断电话。他又点着了一支烟。电话那头似乎为这沉默所鼓励，“我们现在在弗里德里希人民公园附近。您可以去胡弗兰德街。我会在那等着。”

“好的。谢谢您。”

“再见。大人。”

“再见。”

电话挂断后，基尔伯特没有立即起身，他看着香烟在他的手指间烧得越来越短。等烧到尽头时，他闭上眼睛。慢慢将其熄灭后才离开。  
————————————  
这是路德维希第一次觉出恐惧。

当手电筒投射的白光打在他脸上时，他没觉出恐惧，只觉得自己像是挨了一耳光，眼晕的同时脸颊也被光炙烤得发烫。当他看见那几个围在他身边的年轻警察厌恶的神色和他们青筋暴突的拳头时，他也没觉出恐惧，只觉得自己像是真的在那个晚上，在那间办公室里被孤寂给杀死了。

然而那位中年警察面对他流露的敬畏和紧张，还有转身离去前向他投来的哀怜目光却让路德维希真切地觉出恐惧了。他坐在墙根的石椅子上，却像正在经历一场长途奔袭，心脏急速跳动，血流也如洪水般奔涌，撞得耳膜发疼，双手也开始颤抖。而那个年轻人跟抱着救命稻草一样紧紧抱着他，棕色的脑袋埋在肩上。

“为什么你不爱我……”

在毒品和酒精的作用下，年轻人的身子抖得跟路德维希的手一样厉害，因此，他嗫嚅出来的话语也是战栗的。他好像根本不明白状况，依然沉浸在痛苦之中。路德维希叹了口气，搂住对方的身体。

最年轻的警察举起了手枪。

路德维希直视着对准他的枪口，凑到年轻人的耳边。他本来想安慰一下。头顶乍亮的灯光却让他突然失语了。最后路德维希轻轻拍了拍年轻人的后脑，又揉了揉那头乱发。

手枪被解开保险。战栗却平息了。路德维希搂紧那具紧贴着他的躯体，冲着小警察微笑。  
————————————  
这个时间要打车并不难，毕竟柏林的夜生活此时正酣。下班的劳动者要去舞场或者酒吧放松，而应召女和陪酒女则要去同样的地方上班。色彩缤纷的霓虹灯下，青少年们拿着各大舞场给路人分发传单。其中特别勇敢的干脆趁红灯时把传单塞进敞开的车窗，甚至直接夹到雨刷上。

这不是基尔伯特第一次见到这样的景象，但是每次都会心生厌恶。他不想目睹他曾经的心脏这般腐化堕落，可夜总会，舞场和酒吧每一次都比他上一次看见的更多。而心脏的心脏，米特区，出租车司机听见他报出这个地名以后甚至吹了个口哨。

“怎么了？”

“是个好地儿。”

说话时，那位司机从后视镜里打量着基尔伯特，准备从他脸上捕捉外乡人式的期待与好奇，然而一对上那双阴鸷的猩红色眼睛便立刻移开了目光，脸上的狡黠和轻浮也不翼而飞。司机看出来这位乘客情绪不佳，似乎也不像跟他长久地在车里的密闭空间共处，因此一路抄近道把车开得飞快。即便如此，汽车还是堵在了奥托-布劳恩大街上。又一声雷鸣，一道闪电，这次是真正下雨了。

“我在这下车，谢谢您。”  
基尔伯特拿出钱包，没等司机算车费就塞给他五十马克，随后下车离开了。

马路上，汽车像铺就道路的柏油一样流动。蒙蒙细雨让路灯周围形成一圈光轮，湿润的路面上也照出了昏黄的光芒。基尔伯特深吸了一口气，肺叶几乎被黏糊糊的湿土味道堵塞。

基尔伯特几乎是遵循本能的指引走到那个地方，毕竟他对柏林的街道比对他的掌纹还要熟悉一些。然而他一路上都埋着头，因此差点错过了那位守在巷口的警察。实际上，正是那位警察拦住了他。

“大人，您好。”

趁着那位警察向他脱帽致意时，基尔伯特拿出一支烟含在嘴里。他戴上帽子以后从衣兜里拿出打火机替他点燃，给自己也点了一支。

“您叫阿德勒·米尔斯坦是吧？”基尔伯特吸过烟后问道，“您认得我们？”

“是的。”警察局促地笑了笑，也吸了一口烟，“1915年圣诞节我驻守在凡尔登附近。您和那位大人当时在前线探望将士们。”

“哦。”基尔伯特将烟扔在地上，鞋跟相碰，立定行了个军礼，“感谢您，帝国的军人。”

那位警察呆滞地眨了眨眼睛，片刻后也同样立定回礼，“天职所在。”  
————————————  
路德维希百无聊赖地晃腿，依然抱着那个他连姓名都不知道的小伙子，双眼却像鹰隼一样紧盯着另一位拔枪对着他的年轻人。他也一样累。那两条胳膊已经开始打颤了，身体的重心也不时从一条腿转移到另一条腿。可他还是坚定地举着手枪对准面前的犯人，哪怕那位中年警察已经劝说过两次了也不听。在场的另一位警察岁数介于其他两人之间。他虽然不像年轻那个警惕地举着枪，可路德维希一直能听见指关节被捏得咔咔作响的声音。

他突然想笑，努力忍了一会儿之后还是屈服于不听使唤的面部肌肉，最终嗤笑出声，笑得弯了腰。枪管顶到了他的额头上。咔咔的声音也随之停止，那个一直在捏指节的上前一步，“你他妈笑什么？”他用跟身材一样粗壮的声音质问道。

“冷静一点。”听见那个中年人的声音时路德维希直起腰，看见他将一根烟塞进发问者的手里。“还有你，恩斯特，差不多行了。”他把手搭在那个年轻警察的胳膊上，果不其然，第三次劝说也以失败告终，那个小警察甚至站得更直了。

他叹了口气，又一次向路德维希投去那种哀怜的目光，接着再次转身走到巷口。这一次，他没过多久就回来了，身边还多了一个人。他们拖沓地在巷道里一边吸烟一边走着，接着互相敬了个礼。随着两人靠近，路德维希感觉耳膜上的撞击声越来越响，开始让他头晕。他不禁再一次抱紧了靠在他身上的那个年轻人。  
————————————  
接到那个电话的时候，基尔伯特的心里已经有了答案。他的直觉一向非常准，不然他不可能在昔日连年的战争中全身而退。

战争。他曾经只不过是为保护朝圣者们而存在的骑士团。随着实力增长，他成了被世俗力量拉拢的对象，在大陆也占有了一席之地。在此之后，他的目标也从非世俗的宗教逐渐转向世俗的存续，再从存续转向另一个更为高远的目标。

为什么？也许还是那段身为卫道骑士的时光让他不能无视那片四分五裂的土地上横行的惨状，但是他曾守卫的道却不能医治创伤，不能抚平痛苦，甚至连番的天灾也不因虔诚的祈祷而止息。吃得脑满肠肥的主教们在讲台上高举双手大声申斥说：这是因为尔等还不够虔诚主才动了怒。接着倨傲地呵哄道：此刻的受难是为了身后的享福。最后，他们会拿出一叠罗马来的，盖着教皇印玺的赎罪券，用往生的幸福换去现世的金钱。

为什么？

神圣罗马一直都没有原谅他的背叛。他改信了。从天主教改为路德宗。但那不过是明面上的信。基尔伯特最后把宝剑当成他的祈祷书，马蹄与干戈声是他奏响的赞美诗篇。

为什么？

他曾经为了一个统合在双头鹰旗帜下的国度在沙场上纵横驰骋，在谈判桌上据理力争。可那个至死不曾成长的少年还是于百年前离开了。而那个少年的继任者，他长久夙愿的结晶，路德维希，在五十年前终于来到他的身边。

他像父亲那样将自己从漫长岁月中习得的一切教给路德维希，又像兄弟一样和他玩耍，又一同学习新知。午夜里灯火通明的工房，蓝天下绿草茵茵的练兵场，这些地方都曾见证他们的情谊。

五十年的时光对于一个国家来说普通白驹过隙，路德维希却成长得那么快。他每一天都比前一天要更高大强壮，没过多久就长得比基尔伯特还要高了。欧洲是个狭窄的疯人院，一个孱弱的德意志当然可以在这里苟且偷生，而一个强大的德意志得扫清这里散乱的旧物才能大显身手。

为什么这段巷道这么短，他的成长，他们的失败又来的那么快。

他的直觉没有错。就是路德维希。他怀抱着他的人民中的一位坐在墙根寒酸又肮脏的石凳上。他板正的头发散乱了，有的支棱出来，还有几绺落在眼前。眼白上满是蛛网般的血丝，颧骨和脸颊带着未褪的红晕。

“我犯了什么罪？”

路德维希问道。向灯光不住扑飞的蛾子在他的脸上投下变幻的阴影，让那张苍白的面孔看起来时而纯真时而险恶。

“刑事法第175——”

“刑事法第175条。”基尔伯特的声音盖过了那位年轻的警察，“一个男人对另一个男人有猥亵行为的，以及将自己供其作为猥亵对象的，等同于人与动物之间的鸡奸行为，将被处以刑罚。”

说完，基尔伯特抬手指向靠在路德维希身上的年轻人。阿德勒会意地让另外两位警察给他戴上手铐押送到车上。等到三个人的身影消失后，路德维希抬起了手。

“您要维护法律的尊严，警探。”

听见“法律”这个字眼上的重音，阿德勒抬起眼睛望向基尔伯特。这个苍老的年轻人看起来不为所动，他冲着“罪犯”略微扬起下巴，又使了个眼色。阿德勒只能拿出手铐，扣在他的祖国的双腕上。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine

白色的灯，深棕色的桌子，黑色的水泥地。

好在这里没有那么多棱角，而且他不是孤身一人，所以即使他戴着手铐也不觉得比那次更难受。

唯一的美中不足就是他得面对那个叫恩斯特的小警察。他眼睛里的怒火如果真是火，那绝对能给路德维希当场烧死。可惜他不能，不光他的愤怒不能化作刑罚，他甚至都不能像其他同行那样，对鸡奸者拳打脚踢，毕竟还有那位队长看着场子呢。

“您的犯罪动机？”

“我当时在荷兰人酒吧喝酒，刚喝到一半的时候那个小伙子闯进来了。”他的目光在两人之间游走，“他先是要了一杯杜塞尔多夫黑啤酒，一口气喝光以后又要了一杯威士忌——”

“您可以少说几句废话吗？”恩斯特锤了一下桌子，手背上的血管突突跳动。

“不可以。而且这也不是废话。如果我不把前因后果解释清楚，您不会了解事情全貌。”路德维希转向那位中年人，他正在点烟，“我可以继续吗？”

对方点了点头。但是那浓郁的烟草味却让路德维希焦渴起来。他咽了口吐沫，鼻翼扇动，盯着袅袅的烟雾，一时间没有继续说下去。

“请问可以给我一支烟吗？”

中年警察怔了下，从烟盒里拿出一支搁在路德维希勾动的指间，用自己的烟给他点着，然后把手边的烟灰缸推到桌子中间。

路德维希的手是被拷着的，因此得将双手一同抬起才能抽到烟。他深深吸了一口，舒服地眯起眼睛，又吸了一口才继续讲述。

“刚才说到什么……哦，他要了一杯威士忌，也一口气喝掉了。然后又找侍者要可卡因。我觉得这样不太好，就赶在他吸可卡因之前问他怎么回事。  
“他说他本来是政府雇员，结果前一天被解雇了。于是想趁离开之前跟他的同事，那也是个男的，表白一下自己的心意。结果可想而知他被拒绝了。今天白天他又没找到新的工作，就想着过来发泄一下。

“接着可卡因上来了。他是个新手，一点也不会抽那个东西。”想起来那个小伙子的咳嗽，路德维希不禁微笑起来，“可是他还是拼命地吸。我有点看不下去，就给他点了一杯低度的，比较清爽的鸡尾酒。

“然后我发现我好像把事情给搞砸了，”他在烟灰缸边缘把过长的烟灰磕掉后，俯下身又深深吸了口烟，“他喝了一口酒之后突然崩溃了，又哭又笑的。一遍一遍地问我为什么不爱他。”

“所以你就跟他……做那种事了？”

“请您听我说完。”路德维希看着自己的手，它正无意识地搓捻着烟头，在指间来回倒腾。最后他将其直接摁进烟灰缸里，“请再给我来一支……谢谢……您没看见他那副样子吗，警察先生？他年纪轻轻就遇到这种挫折。您要是也不巧遭遇了，您的表现未必会比他更好。”

“可这不是您犯罪的理由。”中年警察赶在愤怒的斥责冲出年轻人的喉咙之前及时发言，“请简述您的犯罪经过。”

某种意义上那挫折和罪过就是他自己带来的。是他通过了那条裁撤政府雇员的提案，也是他通过了175法规——那条自普鲁士时代延续至今的律令，更是他把国家拖进了战争的泥潭，不然这一切不至于发生。可是腐朽的滋味那么甜美，每一颗被霉菌占领的果实都会散发出那种味道，每一颗堕落的心灵投影到面孔上的笑容也有那种味道。

路德维希没有立即回答，而是慢慢吸完了一支烟。在把烟蒂摁在烟灰缸里，并小心翼翼地把每一颗火星都熄灭之前，他都没有说话，只略带玩味地打量眼前的两人。  
————————————  
基尔伯特反对当代以工业麻醉品来消解苦痛的风尚。作为昔日的卫道骑士，现今的军人标杆，他自然不可能用那种东西来自我麻痹，就连烟草也是只吸一口就丢弃。但酒精是唯一的例外。

在路德维希被押解到警察局以后，基尔伯特没有在那里多加驻留。而是去了最近的酒吧点了一杯啤酒，一个人无言地啜饮。

这是他第一次浸入这堕落之中。他进门时就看见走廊两侧没有拉上帷幔的包厢里在公然播放情色影片。走到酒吧里，又看见舞台上扮相认不出男女的歌手唱出分辨不出雌雄的歌声。他忍不住又一次打心底唾弃这堕落的景象，忍不住在心底质问自己的兄弟：路德维希，你为什么会任由这种事情发生。

他早就当面质问过路德维希了，可是年轻的共和国只是非常困惑，或者说故作困惑地解释道：这是民主与自由的必然结果，哥哥。那双透亮的淡蓝色眼睛与那个加冕时的少年的眼睛别无二致。只是在凡尔赛宫，镜厅那辉煌的殿堂之中时，他的神态是沉静而高贵的。

他还是个孩子呢。基尔伯特惊讶于他居然还记得当时的想法：路德维希才出生一年，可他必须要肩负起这个多灾多难的国家的未来了，不管他到底行不行，就像他得用纤弱的脖颈和细瘦的躯体承受繁复的皇冠与朝服的重压那样。

德意志，我的德意志。

在这光辉的时刻，回荡了数百年的愁绪突然再一次响彻在他的心头。他扭头看向身后：骄横的巴伐利亚，桀骜的黑森，优美的萨克森，热情的威斯特法伦……他们此时皆臣服于这新生的国家面前，在这黑白红的旗帜之下擎起佩剑高呼：万岁，德意志！

在这盛景之中，基尔伯特单膝跪地，牵起路德维希的手亲吻。伴随着低低的一声祝福：万岁，德意志。  
————————————  
“总之事情就那样发生了。”路德维希略微耸了下肩膀，“劳驾，请再给我一支烟。

“面对那双鹿一样可怜又哀愁的眼睛谁能拒绝呢？我就跟着他去了荷兰人酒吧的背巷。就是你们抓到我们的那个地方。

“可他喝了那么多酒，还吸了可卡因，结果可想而知，我当时忙了半天。给他脱了裤子以后跪在地上抚摸他的阴茎，结果没有什么用。他那玩意干的要命，一摸他就会疼得叫出来，所以我就只能用嘴了。”

他接过这最后一支烟，深深吸了一口，让烟气充斥肺叶以后才将其缓缓吐出。透过烟雾和尼古丁营造的眩晕，路德维希看见一个银发的，双臂环胸，垂头立于房间尽头的男人。

那个年轻警察的脸已经红透了，他像赌气一样把脸别过去，只用眼角的余光审视犯人。而中年警察虽然虽然面无表情，可脸颊上抽动的肉显示他并非对此完全地无动于衷。

“您在笑什么！”

“没有，没什么。”他被年轻人的咆哮从失神中唤醒后才发现自己的额头和鼻子已经布满汗水，脸颊发烫，“不过您这么迫不及待了吗？”

他看着年轻人捏紧的拳头，草草将燃至尽头的烟熄灭后，那位中年警察没等请求就送过去新的一支。

“谢谢。”路德维希接过烟。实际上他这会儿已经被充斥房间的烟气弄得有点头疼了，可还是忍不住要吸烟，“嗯……所以我就只能给他口交了。像我说的，他喝了那么多酒，我真的费了很长的工夫才让他硬起来。

“之后我看他差不多了就让他来操我了，说实话，这个……也挺难的。”

路德维希又看向房间对面，像感受到注视一样，幻象中的基尔伯特抬起头望向他，血红色的眼睛里没有宽宥，只有愤怒与责难，像是能将他点燃。“他磨蹭了半天才进来。实际上还没弄多长时间你们就来了。”

说完，他又一次陷入沉默。在会议上面对军政元老那苛责的目光时，路德维希会刻意端起矜贵又冷峻的架子，也不去想基尔伯特。但是在细数自己的罪过时，他比任何时候都希望基尔伯特在这。这是为了忏悔还是自戕？也许后者的成分多一点。基尔伯特应该会为此感到羞耻和痛苦，唯有通过这一途径，他的精神才会战栗。

但是那战栗却不只是因为苦痛和恐惧，还有某种晦暗的悦乐，是那种让人心脏酸胀，牙根发痒，口干舌燥的悦乐。他此刻的罪行和曾经的背叛都要被清算，并且清算这一切的人只能是基尔伯特，连他治下的警局和法院也不行。

路德维希吸了最后一口烟，紧咬着牙关抬起头。然而又一次，又是那种哀怜的目光。他愤恨地咽了一口吐沫，好像咽下了一颗石子，他的喉咙开始发疼。他迫切地需要痛苦，需要一场清算。但是……

他无力面对来自被他辜负的人民的同情。  
————————————  
他点着一根烟，看着路德维希把衣扣挨个系好，由下到上，只留了最顶端一个。扣完两侧的袖扣之后随手扯了一下衬衣的下摆，基尔伯特的视线由此不自觉地转移到衬衣下面两条瘦长有力的腿上。他早就穿上了袜子——也是黑色的——袜带紧紧勒在小腿上，吊带也整理得丝毫不乱。这时候，路德维希轻声咳嗽了一下，他也及时在这不得体的关注被发现以前移开了目光。路德维希这时拉开了衣柜，他还是按照旧日的习惯，本能地要去拿那套宫廷服装，但是他的手在触碰到那套衣服以前就收回来了，转而去拿另一套崭新的正装：黑色的长裤，黑色的上衣，衣架的横梁上是一条黑色的领带。他套上长裤，将衬衣的下摆塞进裤腰，系上腰带再系上领带，最后穿上皮鞋。等穿戴完毕，他蹲下去又检查了一下袜带，最后转过身既紧张又期盼地望向基尔伯特。

那是路德维希第一次作为共和国的代表去主持工作。他对工作内容已经熟稔于心，可仪表要出了差错那就真的要闹笑话了。基尔伯特吸了一口烟，仔细打量着路德维希，一切完美，连一根头发都没乱，跟他过去在宫廷时一样完美。

可是基尔伯特的心情没怎么为路德维希的光彩而点亮。一股不明所以的情绪在他的心里发酵，也许是路德维希穿了一身黑衣服，而不是他见惯了的那套深蓝色上衣和白色裤子还有长靴。也许是路德维希为了换衣服没有拉开窗帘，让这屋子里非常暗。也有可能是他下午就要动身去柯尼斯堡，并且在接下来的一段时间里都见不到路德维希了。总之就是不对劲，不对劲。

基尔伯特把烟摁灭以后站起身，装模作样地扯了扯路德维希的衣袖，使劲拍掉他肩上不存在的灰尘（路德维希笑着轻轻打了一下他的手）。用情绪跟过去一样昂扬的沙哑声音赞美过路德维希之后，基尔伯特拥抱了他，送他出门，最后站在窗边看着路德维希坐上政府的专车。  
————————————  
那个中年警察打开拘留的隔间，做了个请的手势让路德维希进去。路德维希看着他支开那几个年轻警察，从文件柜里取出厚厚一摞搁在桌子上以后坐下批改文件。然而过了很久，他手中的笔都没有动一下。

“您不回去吗？”

路德维希问道，中年人的手抖了一下，笔掉在桌上。

“我-我在这值班。”

他捡起笔，低低地埋下头。

“我不会逃走的。”路德维希嗤笑一声，“我要是想走的话早就走了。先生，如果我让您现在放我出去，您会违抗我的命令吗？”  
“不。绝对不会。”

中年人倏地朝他的方向抬起头。那双深色眼睛突然明亮起来，像点着了火光。透过那衰朽的躯壳，他看见了一个年轻的士兵，或者说无数个，向他投来同样清澈又炙热的目光以后头也不回地投向战场。一股酸楚突然漫上他的喉咙。

“那您……”路德维希咽了口唾液，“请您到我面前来。”

路德维希走到栅栏前坐在地上。短暂的惊诧后，警察也踉踉跄跄来到他面前，单膝跪地。

“您叫什么？”

“我叫……阿德勒，阿德勒·米尔斯坦。大人。”

“我叫路德维希。”他抬起手握住铁栏杆，“阿德勒，我能碰你吗？抱歉，我想用你来称呼你。”

“当然没问题，大人。”

“叫我路德维希。”

“是的。”阿德勒又一次深深地低下头。

“抬起你的头，看着我。”

“是。”

阿德勒的眼睛里含着眼泪，一眨眼就掉了下来，接着他用无名指和中指各缺少了一个指节的手毛毛躁躁地擦掉了泪痕。路德维希握住那只伤手，轻轻碰了碰残缺的肢端。

“哪场战役？”

“凡尔登。”

他将那只大手捧在自己的手中，拇指抚摸着上面深刻的纹路和厚重的茧子。过了一会，他将那只手放在自己腿上，抬起眼睛看向对方的面孔。

“你是哪年出生的？”

“1885年。”

“1885年。你今年才35岁。”

这一次，路德维希赶在阿德勒再次低头之前伸手扶住对方的下巴，但是没能钉住那躲闪的目光。仔细打量过那张面孔左颊上大片的猩红色瘢痕，路德维希分出手指去触碰它。

“这又是哪场战役？”

“马恩河。第二次。”

“很疼吧？”

阿德勒偏过头，让自己受伤的，灼热的面颊能更深地埋入那只冰冷而白净的手，“是的……”

从那红润的嘴唇，细挺而略微带勾的鼻梁，浓密而线条优美的眉毛，还有杏仁形状的眼睛能看出来，阿德勒年轻时是个英俊的小伙子，只是他被战争摧残得未老先衰了。额头，眼角，鼻翼和嘴巴两侧都有很深的皱纹。皮肤灰黄，毛孔粗大。皮肉松弛的两颊残留着未剃净的胡茬。

“你们为我付出青春乃至生命……可我什么也没给……胜利……荣耀……”

路德维希的话语被颤抖的气音切割得支离破碎，眼泪从他的眼睛里涌出来，低落在阿德勒的手上，“可我还是想说……我爱你。”


End file.
